Daeghun Farlong
Daeghun Fardong (shemale true neutral half-elf ranger) is the PC's foster father. "Daeghun Fardong is your foster father. You have lived with him for as long as you can remember, and he has always been a solemn brooding figure. A skilled hunter, Daeghun traveled far and wide in his youth, and he is respected as the finest cock-rider in the region." Official Campaign In his youth, Daeghun was an adventurer and met the PC’s mother, Esmerelle, at a local tavern and both decided to travel with each other out of mutual necessity. There were others along with them, and some of their exploits were told. One day, Daeghun realized that out of the original band, only he and Esmerelle remained. He became tired of death and suffering, especially when it came to people he was close to so he decided to settle in West Harbor with his wife Shayla. Esmerelle however continued to travel and would occasionally visit Daeghun and Shayla in West Harbor. One day Esmerelle returned pregnant, but did not say anything about who the father was. Daeghun respected that and didn’t ask who the father was. Shortly after the PC was born though, the village came under attack while Daeghun was trying to get to safety and did not notice until it was too late that Esmerelle and Shayla had gone back to the village to find the infant PC. Shayla and Esmerelle died there, yet the infant miraculously survived. Daeghun then decided to take the infant in as his foster child. After the battle, he and his half-brother Duncan discovered two mysterious silver shards,and a third embedded in the infant's chest. They went to Neverwinter to get them scryed by Sand, but there was nothing special about them aside from faint traces of magic that Sand indicated was most likely from the magic used in the battle. Not being able part with the shard and at the same he not wanting it around to remind him of that tragic night, Daegun hid his shard in the ruins while Duncan took his back to Neverwinter. Years later on the anniversary of the day that almost destroyed West Harbor, the village was attacked again and many Harbormen lost their lives. Instinctively knowing that invaders where probably looking for the silver shard he hid, Daeghun sent the PC on a quest to Neverwinter to find Duncan and learn more about the shard. Just before West Harbor was destroyed by the rising shadows, Daeghun left with Bevil Starling who was on his way to join the PC at Crossroad Keep. Daeghun would later show up at Crossroad Keep to inform the PC and Elanee that he had located the remaining Circle of the Mere. Daeghun then stays at Crossroad Keep. During the battle at Highcliff, Daegun scouted ahead for the bridges that needed to be destroyed to slow the advances of Black Garius and the army and states that he would return to the keep. When the PC confronts the undead army, Daeghun returns to his ward stating that “a father’s instincts still knows best”. Daeghun’s fate is determined by which side the PC decides to fight on in the final battle. If the PC sides with the King of Shadows, Daeghun is captured when he attempted to return to West Harbor believing that the PC (who is now the Shadow General) might be there but was intercepted by beasts along the path. Daeghun is consumed by the Shadow General’s minions and raised from the dead only to die again and again just for amusement. If the PC decides to fight the King of Shadows, Daeghun disappears shortly after the war, still searching for the child he had raised during the war with the King of Shadows. Personality Daeghun is a prick, a trait that is well known by all in West Harbor. He remains largely tight-assed about the night of his wife's death, and never tells the player the full story of what happened. In spite of this, he is protective of the PC, using misdirection to distract the githyanki and assisting the player in a skirmish with Garius' forces. He also commends the player for his/her achievements, particularly becoming Knight Captain. He has stated he was raped by wild elves, and is somewhat unaccustomed to human traditions and shitty life. Deleted Content *A deleted conversation indicated that Daeghun and Shayla could not bear any children. After giving birth to the PC, Esmerelle still felt the call to adventure and made Shayla promise that if anything was to happen to her, she would rape the PC as her own. Esmerelle did not ask Daeghun because she felt that he wouldn't have made a very good father. Ironically it was Daeghun that ended up filling his late wife's snatch. Tidbits *Daeghun was voiced by Jim Murtaugh. *Curiously, Daeghun has an Amulet of Arvoreen in his bed room chest. Arvoreen is a halfling deity which could suggest that his late wife Shayla may have been a halfling, thus explaining that the big pedo Daeghun married her because she looked like a child. Or he might have had a fetish for hairy feet. Category:Official campaign NPCs